Storm
by Kynight
Summary: Kynight meets Unicron's ex-love
1. Default Chapter

Storm Maidens  
by Kynight   
Screamer is Rosemary Faulkerson's character,  
Raggletag is Tony Tuski's character,  
Soulstealer is Matt Kirkby's character,  
inspired by Jay Bernal and his character, Stormlord  
also inspired by the TV shows Hercules and Xena.  
The Greek character are base of mythology history,   
all other characters are made by Barb Brewer  
  
  
Kynight felt the portal move around her as she closed her optics, due to the high   
lights she turned off her audio sensors for the sound screamed against her. Kynight   
didn't think she could take anymore as suddenly she was set free.   
Looking around Kynight was surprised to she see she was standing in the spot   
that Primus had confront her in and sent her on this journey. Looking behind her   
Kynight was upset not to see her new sister, Screamer.   
"Raggletag....... " Kynight whisper to herself as she transformed into her   
Decepticon self and rose to the skies.  
Primus watched Kynight moved toward the Manor as he thought of the next   
assignment he had for her. "Ah, well, it can wait till morning. Ha, she is going to be   
surprised when she finds out that no time has pasted here. Hahahaha!"   
Primus disappeared as a slight yawn escaped his metallic lips.   
  
* * *   
Kynight sighed as she landed and walked toward the Manor. Something was   
different in her. Screamer's bite was changing her, and other things done to her by the   
gods. (See Stories- Dirty Deed, Lighting never strikes twice and Hidden Agenda.)   
"I'm just a damn tool to them." Kynight whispered as she turned on the last step   
and sat down. The universe weighted heavily on her soul at this moment in time.   
Losing some much and gaining other things, was it worth it. Would time .... Kynight   
thought were interrupted as Raggletag opened the door.  
"Going to stay out there all night?" Raggletag asked his mate as he came to the   
steps and sat beside her.  
Turning to her love, Kynight, found her strength return. Raggletag looked at his   
mate, and knew something had happened. Something not good. Kynight took out   
Primus' gift, the bow of transformation.   
"What is this?" Raggletag asked as he took the bow.  
"A gift of Primus, he sent me to get it. I was gone for a least a month, and yet   
nothing here has changed." Kynight said as she moved next to her mate. Raggletag   
put his arm around Kynight as he tried not to snarl. Kynight was always running, never   
stopping, always doing.   
"Raggletag, I meant someone..... not that kind of someone!!!! Hahahaha... silly...   
I love you..... The someone I meant was female." Kynight explained as Raggletag   
relaxed, he had given Kynight one of the dirty looks any one could.  
"She.... Screamer, is a female Decepticon or was.... before..... Raggletag,   
Screamer is a vampire of sorts." Kynight finally said as Raggletag jumped up and stared   
at his mate with a slack jaw.  
"She didn't..... I mean.... " Raggletag stuttered as Kynight stood up and took his   
hands in her own.  
"Yes, she did... she bit me... but something else happened.. our fuel mixed and   
somehow.... this is strange Raggletag.... I am different.... changing.... and what Unicron   
did to me too... it working together... I don't know how yet, but I .... Screamer is also a   
cyber-witch... I don't know... maybe my fuel heritage. I don't know... " Kynight cried as   
she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"It's okay, we'll figure this out together. " Raggletag said as she wrapped his   
arms around Kynight. Sighing against his chest as she wrapped her arms around   
Raggletag, Kynight smiled, this is why she continued. This is why she existed.   
  
* * *   
Kynight watched as Raggletag took the children and left for the temple of   
Primus, to return the Bow.   
Sighing to herself, Kynight transformed into her car mode and began to make her   
way toward her office.   
Suddenly, without notice, Primus appeared in front of Kynight. Hitting her brakes   
Kynight just missed hitting Primus.  
"What the hell do you want?" Kynight said as she transformed into her robot   
mode.   
"I have another assignment for you, my dear..... you will need back up of this   
one.... but don't worry it shouldn't.... KYNIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" Primus   
screamed as Kynight quickly turned into her Decepticon form and took to the skies.   
Thanks the fates she was both Autobot and Decepticon. Flying was one thing that   
came in handy and well, driving was relaxing..  
  
* * *   
(Tower of the Sisterhood)  
"Hey, Kynight!" Eolian called out as she entered her cousin's office. To her   
surprise the room was dark and quiet.  
"Kynight?" Eolian called a little softer as she reach for the light sensor.  
"Don't...... I'm trying to hid here." Kynight whispered as Eolian froze in place.  
"Uh, hid from who?" Eolian questioned as she move forward letting the door   
close behind her.  
"Primus, of course." Kynight answered as Eolian rounded the desk and saw   
Kynight underneath it.  
"He on the prowl again?" Eolian asked as she sat down, looking amused.  
"What and I hid under my desk for my good health?" Kynight restored with   
flustered sigh. Eolian began to chuckled as she noticed Kynight's sleeping gear.  
"Eolian, he is driving me crazy! He wants me to go on another mission for him   
and I just got back from one.... oh, sorry.... I forgot that time didn't move here while I   
was gone." Kynight sniffed to Eolian confused look.   
"OH! No, you mean... uh.. that guy..... Jeez! Kynight! I nearly forgot Kylord   
reported some strange reading and I thought we better check them out?" Eolian said.   
Kynight rose up as she gave Eolian a look.  
"You should have something early. I just bet that it is Primus though.. he never   
gives up." Kynight cried as she pulled Eolian up out of the chair and towards the door.  
"Be careful. He's around somewhere." Kynight said as she peaked out of the   
door. Eolian did her best to refrain herself from laughing out loud. Kynight bolted out of   
the door and began to run down the hall with Eolian right behind her.  
"HELLO LADIES!" Primus boomed out, he'd been lying in wait around the corner   
for them.   
"Oh, great...." Eolian muttered as she took in Primus' form. He was handsome,   
no doubt, but he ruined it by standing with his back against the wall, his arms folded,   
and his ankles crossed. Oh, as hot as he looked, he spoiled it by his, 'I'm all that look   
and stands.'  
Kynight started gagging and looking like a fish out of water.  
"AH! Kynight, what is wrong?" Eolian cried startled, because she looked ill   
suddenly.   
Primus frowned, " Kynight you know that you must retrieved my gifts for me! I   
had a ship program with the coordinated for you. Sky and Lark are also ready. Ur, I'll   
catch you a little later... when you return."  
With that Primus disappeared as Raggletag came running around the corner.  
"Kynight! You okay? I felt like someone punched me and knew that you were   
ill." Raggletag said as he bent down looking at his mate.  
"I'm okay... Primus is stalking me.... I have to go and get his gift... he already got   
a ship ready for me." Kynight said with a sigh as she began to look normal. Eolian shook   
her head in confusion.   
"Eolian, I want you to go with Kynight. Oh, the last trip for Primus, Kynight was   
bitten by a vampire and things are happening to her.." Raggletag ordered.  
"VAMPIRE!!!???" Eolian screamed as her jaw fell open.  
"Yes, Screamer, she is my fuel sister and I wanted to find out what dimension   
she is from so I can bring her here. She is ..... she is special to me... Raggletag?"   
Kynight asked as her face showed the pain she fell no having her sister with her.  
"I understand... go and get Primus' gift and I will start to look for Screamer's   
dimension. Hey, the kids will love to get their hands dirty! Getting the information,   
without Slee finding out! Hahaha, the kids will love it!" Raggletag laughed as he   
embraced his mate. He hated to see her go, but knew it was her job, "Just come back   
soon..... I miss you already."  
Kynight frowned as she hugged Raggletag back with a pump wrenching   
sadness. Eolian turned her head, she didn't need to see any of that stuff.  
Kynight frown deepen, boy she did feel ill... what if something was really wrong   
with her?  
"Cough... cough.... " Eolian said as looked at them with one optic.   
"Okay.... Okay.... I'm coming." Kynight said with a sigh, giving Raggletag a   
quick kiss, she moved on. Raggletag sighed as he watched his mate, and Eolian leave,   
he was lonely already.   
Primus watched from the darkness as Kynight left Raggletag presence. She was   
on her way to retrieve his Storm Orb. Primus wondered a moment if he should have told   
Kynight of the powers in the orb or the danger.... but then Primus shrugged his shoulder,   
she shouldn't have any trouble, and if she left the orb alone and just brought it back   
then it would be okay.   
  
* * *   
"Eolian, I'm not showing anything here." Lark said as she cursed. Having   
jumped dimensions and finding nothing, everyone was one edge.   
"The gate opened... let me do a micro scan." Eolian said as she re-configured   
the computer.   
Kynight frowned she felt terrible, like her insides where re-writing themselves   
without her permission.   
"Wait a second....." Eolian began as the ship suddenly rocked as a portal   
opened and began to suck them in.  
"Where the hell did that portal come from??!!" Sky screamed as she tried to gain   
control of the ship.   
"It's no use, we're going it!" Eolian screamed as the ship went to warp.   
  
* * *   
Kynight grabbed her tank as felt everything begin to rise within it. The only other   
time this had happened was when she was pregnancy with the boys.   
"Kynight!" Eolian screamed as she saw what was happening.   
"I'm okay, Eolian." Kynight said as she wipe the back of her hand over her   
mouth.   
"What in the pits!" Sky screamed as she stared at the screen.   
"I got power reading off the scale!" Lark called as their ship drifted toward the   
planet.  
"The ship is slow in responding, we need to get her down, now!" Eolian ordered   
in a loud voice.   
"Incoming!" Lark yelled as an unknown bolt of energy reached up from the   
planet below and attacked them. The ship rocked back and fro as light flashed around   
the control bridge.  
Kynight tightening her face plate as she grabbed the side of her chair pulling   
herself up, her head was pounding.  
"Get us down! We've sitting retro-ducks!" Kynight yelled as she planted her rear-  
end down in her chair.  
"It's going to be a bumpy ride! Buckle down!" Eolian yelled as she took her seat.   
The ship began to turn towards the planet below as another bolt of energy hit the ship.   
Kynight heard Eolian yelling as she began to black out. The pain had increased to   
unbearable levels.  
  
* * *   
Hera looked at her husband as he threw another thunder bolt at the sky.   
"Well, did you success?" Hera asked her husband as the Zeru looked at the   
sky. The other gods; Poseidon, Apollo, Artmis, Aprodite, Athena, Ares, and Hades   
stared at the sky looking for these new attackers that the Fates claimed would steal   
their powers.   
"I can not tell if that beast is still there or not. It has seemed to disappeared and   
if they have survive then we are still in danger." Zeru proclaimed, as father of the world.   
"I suggest we sent out scouts, looking for these stranger." Athena said as she   
nodding to her sister Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.   
"We can sent our followers out first to do battle, and then we can clean up what   
ever is left." Apollo, concerned that this prophecy will hold true.   
"Agreed." Poseidon, the Sea God said as he moved to communication with his   
followers.  
  
* * *   
(Some time has past.)  
"Kynight?" Eolian whispered as she gently shook her. Light, unbearable bright   
light entered Kynight field of vision.  
"Kynight?" Eolian asked again, staring wide opticed at her.  
"Yeah." Kynight muttered in a voice that was so unlike her that it took Kynight a   
few second to realize it was her that spoke.   
"You okay? Your energy levels are going nuts, and your energon has changed   
colors." Eolian whispered, alarmed by these new changes that she couldn't explain.  
"Hey, everything fine, what happened?" Kynight asked as she began to feel an   
unknown urge crawl into her tank.  
"Well, we crashed, but not to bad, Sky and Lark are working on repairs, and I   
have scanned the area. It seems to be mostly humanoid creatures, though I have   
picked up other being, some being dragon like, or with feathers, some even our size.   
The power levels on this planet run strange. Kynight, parts of this planet seem alive. I   
have also found huge power sources that maybe the Gift that Primus wants us to return.   
Though, I am unsure. Once here I check the computer, and found a file on Primus'   
Storm Orb, seems that is what we are after." Eolian said slowly as she watched Kynight   
carefully for any sudden changes.   
"Great.... Eolian what is this? Looks like an army coming this way?" Kynight   
asked as she looked at the screen, showing a huge number of life forms on there way   
towards them.  
Suddenly Lark came running into the bridge with Sky right behind her.   
"We got bad new! There is an army of human on their way here." Lark yelled as   
Sky pointed at the screen.  
"An army? What kind? Can you give me a reading?" Kynight asked as Eolian   
rushed to the computer and plugged in.   
"We do got a huge number of humanoid coming this way....... wait a ... Kynight I   
am not picking up any power level though. No kinds of weapons that I can detect."   
Eolian said as she gave her companions one confused look.  
Kynight paused and then muttered and shook her head, 'just what has Primus   
gotta us into.' Kynight moved towards the door still muttering about Primus.  
  
* * *   
Velaca, a warrior of Athena pulled her warriors to a stop in front of a large gray   
object. This had to be what the Gods were after.  
"Priestess! Call to the Gods we have found what they are after." Velaca ordered   
as she raised her sword and began to move forward. Just then, part of the object   
began to fall to the ground.  
"Scattered!" Velaca yelled as everyone ran, incase another part of the object   
would fall off.  
Kynight watched as humans ran about, and then sighed, moving forwards she   
came down off the entrance ramp and set foot on the ground. Velaca's mouth opened   
and her eyes grew large as she stared at the giant being coming out of the object.  
"HUMAN!" The first of the large being said as three other soon joined it. Velaca   
looked at the creature, a bit larger then Giants, but... could they be? Titans?  
Athena appeared in a golden light near Velaca, to hear a voice say, "HEY! That   
one just appeared! Her power reading are way higher then the other humans!"   
Kynight gave Eolian a glance to see her pointing at Athena who was mouth   
dropped open staring at them.  
"Well, what have we here?" Came a new voice, as Ares the God of War   
appeared, "Looks like we have unwelcomed visitors."   
Other Gods and Goddess appeared as Athena threw one of Zeru's thunder bolts   
at Kynight. Kynight felt the her body respond by changing forms and the urge to devour,   
finally let it's self be known. Without realizing it, Kynight absorbed the lighting bolt into   
her wings which had turn as black as Unicron's soul. Eolian screamed as she watched   
Kynight change before her, growing fangs and turning dark.  
Kynight heard Eolian's scream but the urge to consume was too much, and she   
moved towards the Gods. Zeru screamed a battle cry as he began to throw bolts of   
energy at Kynight. The Gods as a whole began to throw huge amount of power at   
Kynight. Kynight remain still and let her body absorb what it need, and thought of   
Screamer's bit that had seemingly gave her the ability to absorb energy. The benefit   
was excellent, any enemy fire that was thrown at her, she could just absorb into her   
body. Though, it also might lead to a few neck bits. This new ability must be use   
carefully, so no one would get hurt.   
"It is no use, we must escape!" Hades yelled as he disappeared ,the other Gods   
soon followed suit.  
Sky and Lark were beside Eolian, who was near hysterics, as Kynight turned and   
caught a glance at herself in the side of the ship. What she saw was something out of   
the old tales that surround Unicron. Her wings looked like the night's sky, though her   
body looked the same it seemed to have a move seductive look to it. Her optics seems   
to call, to draw in and the fangs. Kynight study herself a while and decided that this   
look had to go. Calling up her memories from when she was with Screamer, Kynight   
began to change herself. Pulling her fangs in, making her wings solid, and stopping the   
magnetize force that surround her.   
"Eolian? I am back to normal now. You can clam down." Kynight said as she   
walked over to her cousin.  
"What the hell is going on?" Sky asked, as Eolian whimpered about flesh eating   
human.  
"Ugh, not sure about flesh eating? Maybe that is just a human thing, but I seem   
to need to absorb energy now. You see, I was bitten by a Transformer vampire, not a   
human one. Her name is Screamer and she is now my fuel sister, Raggletag is looking   
for her as we speak. But I guess lucky for me, that Unicron had change me somewhat,   
and I can absorb energy through my wings, and I can bite too, but I am hoping to use   
this to Paix average. Eolian, can you image, while we are in battle I can absorb the   
blast energy and save our side any extra damage." Kynight said as she bent down on   
her knees and looked Eolian in the optic at her level.  
Eolian mind began to race as old fears and her scientist mind clashed. Eolian   
looked at her cousin, and slowly smiled. No matter what would happened, Kynight   
would always be Kynight, her best friend.   
"You scared the hell out of me... " Eolian cried as she let Kynight help her to her   
feet. Sky and Lark watched as the two hugged each other, wondering what else would   
happen to them at this point.  
"Uumm, what about those strange humans? I mean....... what is that?" Sky   
asked as she looked past Kynight and Eolian.   
Everyone turned to see, what looked like winged humans rush towards them.   
Kynight blew air out of her jets and began to lift off the ground. Eolian turned to Sky   
and Lark as they began to take to the air as well. Eolian then ran into the ship, hoping   
to get as much information about the creatures heading towards them.  
Kynight quickly transformed into her jet mode and hit her afterburners, flying   
towards the winged human. Before she knew it Kynight had pasted the beings totally.   
There was terrible screeching from the being as Kynight transformed and moved towards   
them. Sky and Lark were on the other side. They gave off a sense of dread and   
loathing, but were beautiful formed woman who had ravaged faces. One came towards   
Kynight with her talons out stretched. The creature hit Kynight's metal body with a loud   
bang. The winged females screamed in fear as their companion crashed to the ground   
below.   
  
* * *   
Raggletag jump up and pulled his gun from sub-space as he feel a great feeling   
of angry rise up in him. It took Raggletag an Earth second to realize it was not him   
having these feeling, but Kynight. Surprised that he could feel her angry at such a   
direction Raggletag sat back down on the bed, and turned towards the window, staring   
at the collector moon. The feeling had disappeared as quickly as it had come and left   
a great feeling of change, something had happened, something not bad, but not good   
either.   
Raggletag put his gun back into sub-space and got up, going to the boys room.   
Looking in, Raggletag smiled and thought of Kynight's request for him to find Screamer,   
not to much progress had been made, knowing he couldn't get back to sleep Raggletag   
left the children's room and decided to go to the study and work on finding Screamer for   
Kynight. He missed his mate, but knew that Primus was a demanding boss and she   
had a job to do. Raggletag sat down at Kynight's desk and thought of ways to get   
Kynight a couple of personal days off from the job as he started to track down   
Screamer.   
  
* * *   
"What the hell is is?" Lark asked as they all landed, watching the other   
creatures fly in all directions. Sky poked the fallen creature, and make a very sad   
sound.  
"Dead, isn't it?" Kynight asked as she bent over and picked up the creature by   
a leg. Shaking her head, Kynight place the dead being in her other hand and took off   
towards the ship.  
Eolian ran out as Kynight reached the ship with a medical bag. Kynight shook   
her head, the creature was only flesh and blood, not metal and pay a terrible price for   
it's mistake.   
"Eolian, let us examine this being and see what the computer says, I know it   
really isn't right, but we need more information about this place and I don't know how   
else to get it." Kynight said as she moved into the ship with Sky and Lark behind her.   
Eolian optics darken in remorse as she followed, closing up the ship behind her.  
  
* * *   
"What are we to do!?" Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty asked as her   
husband, Hephaestus, the god of fire and smithy enter the room.  
"The people are saying that these being are a new breed of Titan." Herphaestus   
announced as he sat down beside his wife. The room erupted into gasps, a cries of   
scared gods and goddess.   
"Silence!' Zeru screamed as he got up and pounded the table. The room   
became still as all eyes turn to Zeru.  
"If these being are Titan then they can be killed! We must call on Gaea, the   
mother of Titans! The great Earth mother herself, she will know how to kill these   
beings!" Zeru ordered, "In the mean time, Eris! Ares! You are a Goddess and God of   
war, slow these Titans down by any mean you can! Call out what demons and beast you   
need to help."   
With that Zeru disappeared in a flash. The other Gods soon did the same, save   
Ares, and Eris, the goddess of discord and strife. Looking at each other, they both   
shook their heads, how to stop Titans?  
  
* * *   
"Harpies? What the ..... but that is...... I don't..... " Eolian muttered as the   
screen bought forth it hypothesis on the creature they had bought in.   
"Computer tell us one more time what you found." Kynight ordered as she   
rubbed her head feeling a pulse go through her central CPU.   
"In Greek mythology Harpies: They are variously described but a sense of dread   
and loathing permeates all the descriptions. They seem to have been winged women of   
beautiful form and ravaged face. They had talons like an eagle and were extremely ill-  
tempered. Their chief employer was Hades, the God of the underworld, who sent them   
to bear away by force and bring to Tartarus those who were unwilling to die. But they   
also did vengeful errand for the other Greek Gods. " The computer said as Kynight   
stopped it.  
"Mythology? Ladies, I fear we have been had. Primus had done a royal number   
on us. Computer, please find the Ark? Or the life signs of those Transformers that   
crashed here some time ago?" Kynight asked, she needed to have a base to work on,   
and all these strange being, with these strange powers. How could humans get such   
power? Kynight paused, humans with powers like that.....   
"Computer! Hypothesis, how can human get such an huge amount of power and   
live so long? These are Gods as legend say, could it be connected to any Transformers   
technology?" Kynight asked as she lend over the command board.  
Eolian nearly screamed as she jumped up and ran to the command board.   
Kynight jumped back in shock and Sky and Lark jumped away from Eolian in surprise.   
"I have found Transformer's life signs, along with a huge construct in the air   
above the Ark." The computer responded. Eolian plugged in and jumped around in her   
seat with excitement.   
"The Lady genius must got something... " Lark said to Sky as she elbowed her.   
"Damn right I do! Head masters! Power master! Bonding with a Transformer has   
many good points! One being longer lives, but the power thing got me." Eolian   
announced as she bought up files on assorted masters.  
"Oh, no..... ladies we got company again.... " Kynight sighed as huge armies of   
human, and human type creatures appeared on the screen. A collective sigh filled the   
bridge.  
"Oh....... and I think I just figured it out.... Primus gift? The Storm Orb? Power? I   
remember a story Primus told me once of a special Transformer he made and infused   
with the power of the storm..... could these human be using it?" Kynight moaned as she   
saw the screen being filled with more armies, some flying creatures also.  
"I hate him.... " Eolian said as her face plate took on the hardest look. Sky and   
Lark moaned as they thought of ways to get back at Primus for getting them into this   
mess.   
"Couldn't be that easy?" Kynight said as arrow came flying at the ship, Eolian   
put on the shields as she got up.  
"I doubt it, but lets go look. Computer, defense mode, and repair mode." Eolian   
said as she headed towards the door muttered about finding a way to kill a God. Sky   
and Lark quickly asked Eolian if it could be done. Kynight chuckled to herself as he   
companion began to plot Primus' end.   
  
* * *   
"This isn't working!" Eris screamed in frustration as Ares called for the army of   
dragons to let loose their fiery breath upon the Titans. As the flames poured around the   
ship's force shield, Eolian came flying through the flames in jet mode and made a sharp   
turn left, right behind her was Sky, Lark, and Kynight all in jet mode. 


	2. 

* * *   
"This isn't working!" Eris screamed in frustration as Ares called for the army   
of dragons to let loose their fiery breath upon the Titans. As the flames poured   
around the ship's force shield, Eolian came flying through the flames in jet mode and   
made a sharp turn left, right behind her was Sky, Lark, and Kynight all in jet mode.  
"NO! Quickly, Eris go to Zeru, and tell him that the Titans are on the move! I   
will follow them!" Ares ordered his sister, as he called to a dragon for a ride.  
Kynight sniffed as she noticed that they had a tail, "Let's move! We have   
company!'   
With that all four jets hit their afterburners and took off at mach 1.5, faster   
then any flesh creature could think of going.  
  
* * *   
"Gaea! Great mother! I call to you!" Zeru yelled out as Hera stood near by,   
Gaea was not a being to mess with, she lived within the planet itself and had a   
nasty temper.  
A roar ripped through the air as power exploded skyward and Gaea   
appeared, more energy, or soul then flesh and blood.  
"Who dares to call me!?" Gaea yelled in all her rage.  
"I, Zeru, your grandson, I have need of information." Zeru called back as   
Gaea lend forward over Zeru.  
"Grandson? I have no more children.. be gone!" Gaea bellowed as she   
began to sink back into the ground.  
"BUT I MUST KNOW OF THE NEW TITIAN!?" Zeru screamed as he bend   
down on one knee.  
Gaea paused as she turned her head slightly, "New Titian? What new   
Titans?"  
Zeru mouth opened as he quickly turned to Hera.  
"They aren't Titans then, just metal monsters!" Hera screamed with rage as   
Eris appeared shrieking about the Titans leaving they home and moving.  
Zeru grabbed Eris and asked, "Where are they going?"  
"I do not know, but Ares is following, we must wait for his call at Olympus!'   
Eris cried out as suddenly Gaea returned to the Earth in a huge display of energy.  
Zeru quickly waved to Hera and they all disappeared, returning to Olympus.  
  
* * *   
Breaking through the cloud cover the Paixens saw an mountain with a long,   
large rock pole breaking through the middle, holding up a castle of sorts, Olympus.  
"Down we go, Ladies!" Eolian cried out as she dove down the pole into the   
mountain, Sky and Lark did the same as Kynight suddenly read an small burst of   
power coming from inside of Olympus. Without a second thought, Kynight dove   
after her sisters, heading for the Ark and the answers to their questions, she hoped.   
Flying downward, Kynight saw her friends pull up suddenly as they hit   
bottom. Quickly responding to their actions Kynight did the same, and transformed,   
landing on top of the Ark.   
"Kynight over here, a hatch." Lark called as Sky entered, Eolian was no   
where is sight, meaning she was in the ship already. Kynight followed Lark down   
into the ship, feeling a small amount of dread, something was calling to her, and   
Kynight would bet that is was Primus' Storm Orb.  
"Holy rings of Primus." Sky breath as the four took in their surrounding.   
Kynight knew at once that this was not part of the ship but something added on to   
look like part of the ship.  
"Don't say that, remember we are mad at him." Lark remarked as she looked   
around the room. The room was a circle with a huge rock pole in the middle, a table   
surrounded the pole in a circle. Drawing filled the sides of the room, showing how   
the human found the Transformers, and used what they found to defeat the origin   
owners of Earth.  
"Look at that!' Kynight gasped as she walked to the table and picked up   
and huge book. Gasping again, Kynight felt her knees go weak as realized the   
book was one of Soulstealer's (Unicron's mother). Quickly, Kynight sub-spaced the   
book and moved onto the next object, it was a stone of some size, giving off a soft   
glow.   
"It is the Cronus stone, the heart of my son, Cronus." Gaea said as she   
looked at the aliens.  
"Wow." Eolian breath as she stared at Gaea form. Energy bound around   
her as she moved into the room.  
Kynight backed up a step, having her hand ready to place on the stone   
table behind her, though it was not the stone table she touched as Kynight looked   
down at her hand, she bought up a staff.  
"That was my staff. The staff of Antiquities. It is a Dimensional Time staff,   
but you may know that already." Gaea said, as she took close looks at the four   
travels, "Cronus, my son was a lord of Time. I was the Mistress of time and held that   
staff."   
Kynight was slightly confused as she locked, well, she thought they locked   
Optical units. Gaea chuckled as she moved forward towards Kynight. Kynight on   
the other hand wasn't going to back down to some energy she could just absorb.  
"Zeru killed Cronus and took his place, by my story is before that. Chaos   
gave me Uranus, and with Uranus I created the Titans, and other being of this   
world. Chaos is the one who gave me that staff, and book you are hiding." Gaea   
said as she stood right before Kynight.  
"No.... you mean the Chaos bringer.... you mean..." Kynight didn't get to   
finish as Gaea grabbed her, and began to force her soul into Kynight's body.   
Realizing what Gaea was trying to do, Kynight instantly changed and tried to absorb   
Gaea, the inside of Kynight's wings becoming like the depth of space. Gaea knew   
at once that she had under esteemed the young one and quickly drew back.  
"You are more powerful than I thought and know much." Gaea breathed as   
she pulled back all her parts from Kynight.  
"Your body died here, didn't it Gaea? Waiting for a lost love that didn't give   
a damn if you live or died." Kynight hissed as she realized Gaea was waiting for the   
chaos bringer, Unicron to return to her. The only problem was she had lost her   
psychical form and now need another.  
"What? You lie! What do you know?! You mortal! I will take another one, it   
will not matter what body I have when he returns!" Gaea sneered as she turned her   
head towards Eolian.  
"You actually think that Unicron will return for you? You fool, I have his fuel   
within me, I am of his line. What makes you think that you are that important to him?   
What he ask you to look after this book and staff? For what? How dumb are you?"   
Kynight snarled right back at Gaea, as a shocked looked appeared on her.   
"No.... he wouldn't..... he loves me.... " Gaea cried as she bore into   
Kynight's optics.   
"Loves you? Then why did he take my grandmother as his mate? What a   
fool you are, and how you have wasted your life." Kynight said as he face turned   
sad, and she took pitted on Gaea.  
Gaea soul whaled, as realized Kynight spoke the truth, "Wasted my whole   
life.. it's all gone."  
"Now, it is okay.. " Kynight began as she suddenly had a sharp pain in her   
tank, looking down Kynight didn't even realize that the Cronus stone was being   
absorbed into her body. Trying to absorb Gaea had triggered her body into absorb   
what was a hand.   
"KYNIGHT!?" Eolian yelled as she ran forward, Kynight quickly put her hand   
out and waved her off.   
"I'll absorb you too.... stay back!" Kynight yelled as Gaea moved forward,   
"Gaea, no, I will absorb you as well."  
"I know, it is all I have left to give now. You are the closest thing to the   
being I once loved. Without him, why should I continue, I have no body, and   
should have honestly died a long time ago. I have the knowledge of a Mistress of   
Time, I want to give it to you, and the staff, you have great potential, and this ability   
should not be wasted." Gaea said as she feel the pull of Kynight absorption process   
begin. Kynight gasped as Gaea embraced her, letting her knowledge flow into her.   
"This is not good!" Eolian cried as she backed up into the table, suddenly   
there was a loud crash as Primus' Storm Orb fell to the ground and scattered.   
The wind picked up as suddenly the storm let loose in the room. Everyone   
screamed as they were picked up in the wind. Kynight felt her body begin to absorb   
some kind of new power.   
An astro- minutes pasted and all was quiet. Sky, Lark, Eolian, and Kynight   
laid there wondering what in the pits just happened. Kynight felt pieces of herself re-  
writing themselves, as she lay there staring at the ceiling.   
"Ugh, Ladies is it me are do you see cables on that rock pole?" Kynight   
asked as she turned her head looking at the pole.  
"No, do you see cables?" Lark asked Sky as they slowly sat up. Eolian   
moaned and again muttered about killing Primus, or being killed by Primus for   
breaking the Orb.  
Kynight pulled herself around and crawled towards the pole, sure enough   
there were cables running up and down the pole.  
"Ugh, more important, how does everyone feel?" Eolian asked as she got to   
her knees and looked around at her companions.  
  
* * *   
"Gods! Goddess! Below, the metal beast are seeking our power source, to   
destroy it!" Zeru screamed as lighting flew around him.  
The other gods goddess cheered as they began their decent to the Earth   
below.   
  
* * *   
"I'm fine.' Kynight muttered as Eolian checked out Sky and Lark. Grabbing   
the staff, Kynight used it's blade to cut around the hole, begin to break through the   
ground.  
"Hey, do you hear something?" Lark asked as she, Sky, and Eolian stood   
up. Kynight broke through a small part of the floor and began to chuckle to herself,   
not really believing what she saw.   
"Ugh, Kynight what is so funny about all of this?" Eolian said tightly as she   
stomped over to Kynight with Sky and Lark right behind her.  
"Hold, Demons!" Zeru screamed as he appeared along with the other Gods   
and Goddess. Not wasting anytime, Zeru throw a thunder bolt at the females. Eolian   
screamed as she put her hand in front of herself. Suddenly, a huge wind tunnel   
appeared from Eolian's hand and threw the lighting bolt back at Zeru. Kynight   
growled as she turn back to the cables, yelling, "I need cover!"   
Sky and Lark looked back at Kynight and then at each other. Eolian was   
staring at her hand at the Greek Gods and Goddess regained their feet and   
attacked.   
Screams ripped through the room as energy blasts came at the Transformer   
females. Eolian re-bound first and attack with her new wind ability. Sky and Lark   
nodded to each other and minced Eolian move. Sky was surround by water as it   
spiral up and around her hand and became an high pressure blast. Lark caught on   
fire, as a fire storm blazed around her. Pointing at some of the human Gods, small   
fire balls jumped at them from her hand. Kynight enlarged the hole and changed   
back to her Autobot mode so she could fit through. Dropping down Kynight   
chuckled again as she slide her slicers out and cut a cable, then ran around the   
pole with her slicer, cutting all the cables.   
Human screams echoed upstairs as Kynight heard Eolian question why they   
stopped fighting and began running.   
"Eolian! Get the humans topside and seal off all the entrances but the one   
we used to come in, then get all your after burner down here." Kynight ordered as   
she looked for Teletran to turn the lights on.  
"Da, Teletran, increase lights please." Kynight asked as the lights came on   
showing Kynight the reason for the human's powers. Cables had ran down the   
pole and contacted to the sleeping Transformers, meaning that somehow the   
Humans and Transformers were contacted somehow.   
"I do believe, I was right, it maybe a head master process or something   
similar." Eolian said as she landed softly on the ground, looking around in wonder.  
"Damn, what a mess." Sky muttered as she and Lark landed next to Eolian.   
"This may make a time paradox." Eolian said as she lend over   
Thundercracker, pointing at the cable in his forehead. Kynight suddenly felt the   
Cronus stone pulse, confirming what Eolian said.  
"Okay, ladies, we need to clean up this mess, all of it. Eolian can you   
remove all these cables? Sky, you help her, Lark, go back to the ship and get some   
explosives to bring down this rock shaft. We also have to move Olympus.. guess   
the best place would be the ocean, sinking it down there no one will find it for   
thousands of years." Kynight said as she turned to Eolian.   
"I nearly forgot! Kynight, I found a chest, it is still setting up in the chamber!"   
Eolian announced as she smacked her forehead with her hand.   
"I'm going to check it out, everyone get busy!" Kynight ordered as she   
transformed into her Decepticon form and flew up towards the chamber. Lark was   
right behind her as Eolian and Sky got started ripping apart what was done.   
Kynight landed as Lark continued upward. Looking around, Kynight saw   
the chest Eolian was referring to and walked over to it. Opening it, Kynight found   
scrolls, Crystal of some kind and other assorted items. One being a small book, titled   
the begin. Curious, Kynight opened it. An image flashed up, a hologram? Staring   
at it, Kynight frowned, definitely not human. A big head, big eyes, roped, with   
hands folded in front of it's self. Kynight couldn't make out a word of what the   
creature said, but she got the idea that this was an a experiment or sorts. Closing   
the book, a bit of dread enter her, these alien beings were not beings she wanted to   
meet anytime soon. The technology was way beyond anything that should have   
been here at this point in time, artificial for sure.   
"Eolian, come in.." Kynight radioed as she closed up the chest and shifted it   
to sub-space.  
"Yeah, Kynight, we've got everyone dis-connected and are starting to move   
the cables out of here." Eolian reported as Kynight glanced up the pole.   
"That is good news, though I think we may have more trouble then that.   
Seems like and alien force has done this, and it is their technology we are dealing   
with." Kynight reported as she became airborne.   
"Kynight, please repeat that... I not sure I heard you right." Eolian said as   
she looked up at the Ark's ceiling.   
"You heard me right, now let's get up to Olympus, ripping out this technology   
take it home and research it, but we need to dump Olympus in the ocean after we   
strip her. Have Sky destroy those cables, and close up the Ark, then join us on   
Olympus." Kynight ordered as she hit the open sky.   
"Lark, come in. I need you to bring the ship to Olympus." Kynight radioed as   
she pasted the cloud cover.  
"Oh, all right, Kynight, I just need a few minuets to get to the bridge." Lark   
stated as she started to return the explosives to their storage units.   
"Will do, see you on Olympus." Kynight said as she reached the top, and set   
down on Olympus. Looking around, Kynight gulped, they were way over they head   
here.   
"Oh exhausted." Eolian said as she landed beside Kynight.   
"Let's get going and strip this place." Kynight said as she began to moved   
towards the center of Olympus.   
  
* * *   
Sky finished melting the cables down and began her accent towards   
Olympus, when she paused and saw the cables of the pole, moving around the pole   
she collected the cables and moved them up to the chamber, setting them down,   
Sky then took flight again.  
Hitting open sky, then clearing the cloud cover, Sky noticed that the ship   
was hovering by Olympus.  
"Must have started to empty the place out, better get up there and help   
them." Sky said to herself as she reached the top.  
"Hey, cousin! Glad you could make it! We nearly have half the place clear   
out and I got the explosive planted." Lark said as she steered a sled full of parts   
towards the ship.   
"Will do, cousin!" Sky said as she moved to the ship and got another sled.  
  
* * *   
(All four females work together clear Olympus within an Earth hour.)  
  
"I have Olympus set in a tractor beam, we are ready to blow it." Eolian   
stated as she made the last adjustments.   
"Well, then, do it and let's dump this thing." Kynight said as she sat in the   
command chair.  
Eolian initiated the explosives and grabbed Olympus in a tractor beam as the   
rock pole exploded into million of pieces, the effect was that the pole began to   
shattered all the way down to Earth, right into the chamber, and another explosion   
was set off, sealing the opening to the Ark.  
"Good job ladies, good job!" Kynight said with a smile as the ship began to   
pull Olympus behind it.  
"We're nearing the ocean." Sky reported as Eolian was muttering to herself.  
"Okay, spill it, Eolian." Kynight ordered as she placed her face plate in her   
hand.  
"You know, this is weird but have you ever heard of Atlantis?" Eolian asked   
as she turned to look at Kynight. There was an small silence as everyone burst out   
laughing.  
"Oh, Gods....... sigh, please dump the damn thing and take us home."   
Kynight said as she shook her head in wonder, strange how things work out isn't it?   
  
* * *   
"Olympus away!" Eolian said as Olympus fell towards the ocean, towards it's   
watery grave, and it's eventual legend as Atlantis.   
"Eolian, take us home." Kynight said as she pointed towards the screen. A   
small blot of lighting snapped out, causing the other females to laugh.  
"Well, guess we know what ability you got." Lark chuckled.  
"Whoa, Raggletag is going to love that ability!" Sky burst out, roaring with   
laughing. Kynight felt lucky that her face plate couldn't turn red as she shook her   
head.  
  
  
  
* * *   
(epilogue)  
Kynight sighed as she stood before the Manor. Raggletag came out the   
door, smiling to see his mate, and came down the steps.  
Primus appeared between the couple, "What happened? Where is my   
Orb!?"   
"Here it is." Kynight said sweetly as she let loose an lighting bolt at Primus.   
Primus yelped as Kynight moved past him towards a only slightly surprised   
Raggletag.  
"Do I want to know?" Raggletag said as Primus started to growl.  
"Forget it, keep the power of the Orb, I simply don't want to know." Primus   
roared, angry at fate for screwing him out of his Storm Orb. He disappeared in a puff   
as Kynight lend against Raggletag.  
"Long story honey." Kynight said as she looked up at him.  
"We got all night and I have a surprise for you." Raggletag said as he put   
his arms around Kynight and drew her towards the Manor.   
"Surprise?" Kynight said as she gave her mate a worried look.  
"It's nothing bad, I found your sister, Screamer's dimensional home."   
Raggletag said as Kynight smiled softly as she walked up the steps to their home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
